Toys
by Violetas Azules
Summary: [One-shot. No yuri] Si había algo que esos dos no esperaban, eran ser rechazados tan cruelmente en menos de cinco segundos. [EDITADO]


**Título:** Toys.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Comedia.  
**Clasificación:** K+.  
**Advertencias:** Nada.  
**Series:** Sakura Card Captors, Tokyo Mew Mew & Sailor Moon.  
**Extensión:** One-shot/860 palabras.  
**Resumen:** Si había algo que esos dos no esperaban, eran ser rechazados tan cruelmente en menos de cinco segundos.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Sakura Card Captors, Tokyo Mew Mew y Sailor Moon como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones del grupo CLAMP, Yoshida Reiko y Takeuchi Naoko respectivamente. La historia sí es de mi propiedad.

.

.  
**Toys**

_by Violetas Azules_

.  
.

El comienzo del verano se hacía sentir en Tomoeda, y con él, llegaban las olas de estudiantes que incursionaban al lugar. En los últimos años la ciudad comenzó a popularizarse, siendo el centro de su atracción el templo Tsukimine.

Kinomoto Sakura se encontraba acomodando los diferentes tipos de peluches y juguetes en una estantería. Pasaron varios años desde que capturó la última carta Clow —transformándola en carta Sakura—, y ahora, actualmente una estudiante de secundaria alta, se encontraba en su empleo de medio tiempo en la tienda de juguetes donde hacía tiempo atrás había conseguido la carta Salto.

—¡Spinel! ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!

Pero claro, jamás estaba en sus planes tener que cuidar de dos —ahora— pequeños guardianes.

—¡Oigan! —Gritó ya hastiada, acomodando el último oso de felpa en su lugar— ¡Ya paren! ¡Abriré la tienda en pocos minutos...! —Volteó a encararlos.

Y un grito gutural se escuchó. La tienda que decoró hermosamente —lo cual le tomó más de hora y media— ahora parecía un sembradero de juguetes.

—¡Kero! —Bramó enfurecida, pero al momento de poder acercarse a los guardianes, escuchó cómo la dueña del local volvía de la parte trasera del lugar. Sakura sólo atinó a tomarlos bruscamente, pues estaban flotando.

—Sólo esta caja y... —masculló la mujer, interrumpiéndose al notar el desastre que una vez fue su tienda— ¡Sakura-san! ¡¿Qué pasó aquí!? —Inquirió horrorizada por la escena, acercándose a la muchacha.

Ella apretó con ambas manos los "muñecos", y tosió para cubrir los quejidos que ambos soltaron.

—Lo siento, tropecé... —Musitó largamente, admirando el lugar— Y creí ver un bicho. Un bicho _muy _grande —excusó torpemente—. No pensé que perseguirlo hasta hacerlo salir requeriría tanto esfuerzo —rió de forma nerviosa.

La dueña la miró largamente, hasta que suspiró, y comenzaron a ordenar nuevamente. En poco tiempo dejaron todo en su lugar otra vez, y Sakura colocó a Kero y Spinel en uno de los cajones de oferta, escondidos.

Al poco tiempo estudiantes de distintos colegios comenzaron a llenar el pequeño local, entre ellas Tsukino Usagi y Osaka Naru, del instituto de su natal Azabu Jūban, junto con otras compañeras, que luego de ver los hermosos animales de felpa y demás en la vidriera, decidieron hacer una rápida parada allí.

—¡Usagi-chan! ¡Mira ese!

La chica pensaba comprar algunos recuerdos para las Sailor Senshis; sin embargo, al momento de percatarse del exorbitante precio de los mismos y lo escaso de su capital, optó por revolver un poco la caja de ofertas. _Mientras sean lindos nadie notará el precio, ¿verdad? _Pensando en eso fue cuando halló a un curioso muñeco.

—¡Naru-chan!

Momomiya Ichigo miraba sonriente los juguetes en las respectivas estanterías. Un oso panda había llamado su atención, al igual que un par de llaveros con una peculiar forma que le hacía recordar a Masha, que estaba escondida en su bolso. Cuando finalmente había optado por un conejo de felpa para colgar en su mochila, las voces de Miwa y Moe llamaron su atención, que estaban conversando con jovencitas de otro instituto. Se acercó a ellas, curiosa.

—Chicas, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó. En ese momento vio un extraño juguete en las manos de Moe— ¡Guau! ¿Qué es eso? —Su amiga se lo tendió, y ella comenzó a examinarlo— Es bonito. ¿Vas a comprarlo, Moe-chan?

—Oh, no, sólo estaba viéndolo —volteó su mirar a las otras—. Ese muñeco es igual de extraño —señaló al que tenía una chica rubia de largas coletas.

—¿Hn? A ver...

Sakura despidió cortésmente a otra clienta, a la par que guardaba el dinero en la caja. Sabía que los próximos días serían igual o más atareados que este, ya que, por lo regular, las excursiones duraban de uno a tres días. En ese momento se acordó de los dos guardianes, y cuando dirigió su mirar al cajón de ofertas, sintió su sangre helarse: un considerable grupo de estudiantes estaba reunido allí.

—Estos son raros —apuntó Miwa—. La mayoría de los animales están sonrientes, pero estos... Es como si les costara hacerlo. Hasta parecen nerviosos.

—Tal vez los hicieron mal y por eso están de oferta —argumentó Naru, a lo que las presentes coincidieron.

En ese momento apareció Sakura, observando al grupo y sonriendo de forma tirante.

—Disculpen —murmuró, captando la atención de las jóvenes—. ¿Piensan comprar... Esos? —Inquirió.

Usagi observó al que le hacía acordar a Runa, de pelaje negro y alas extrañas, a la par que Ichigo observaba al pequeño de orejas redondas, dorado. Meditaron por momentos, hasta que finalmente, observaron a Sakura.

—No, gracias —musitaron al unísono, devolviéndole ambos "muñecos".

—Es demasiado parecido a mi gata, creo que se pondrá celosa —excusó la rubia—. Además, debo comprarles regalos a mis amigas, y sé que ninguna lo querrá.

—Y yo vi a un hermoso panda por allá —lo señaló—. Dudo que me alcance el dinero —rió.

Sakura suspiró, aliviada, y guió a las clientas para que les indicara qué llevarían. Mientras tanto, Miwa, Moe y Naru observaron extrañadas a los desechados juguetes, que de un momento a otro, sus expresiones se habían tornado sombrías. Si había algo que esos dos no esperaban, eran ser rechazados tan cruelmente en menos de cinco segundos.

.  
**FIN**

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** OMG, jajaja, cómo me reí cuando terminé de leerlo ya pulido xD. Me imagino las caras de los dos y las expresiones confusas de las otras xD.  
Por cierto, usé todos los nombres en japonés por los regionalismos, además de que creo que no quedaría bien que haya nombres como "Sakura" y demás (que son japoneses) mezclados con los nombres de "Serena" o "Zoey".

.

.

**_¿Reviews?_**

* * *

****05 de enero de 2013, editado.

**Razón: **Ortografía, gramática y cohesión/coherencia.


End file.
